jackwallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Wallen Wiki
Writer Jack Wallen Jack Wallen has been a writer, of various sorts, for nearly twenty years. During that time he has written thousands of technical articles (mostly about the Linux operating system), theatrical scripts for young audiences, as well as thriller, horror, and other forms of fiction. Jack has written a number of ebook series, including the Shero series, the Fringe Killer series, and the I Zombie I series. Jack lives with his incredibly wonderful wife, various step-children, and six (count 'em...six) cats! For his inspiration to begin reading and writing, Jack thanks the ever-incredible Clive Barker for words that words can not describe. I Zombie I Have you ever wanted to know what it was like to be transformed into one of the undead? In "I Zombie I" we follow journalist Jacob Plummer as he documents his plunge into the zombie abyss. I Zombie I is a different take on the Zombie genre. Of course it has the usual bits and pieces that make up your standard zombie fare...but it does this from the perspective of a man, a journalist (Jacob Plummer), who has been infected and is transforming into one of the undead. Jacob realizes he might finally win the Pulizter that had eluded him all of his career by chronicling the transformation from man to zombie. During his journey Jacob befriends a small group of people who attempt to survive the apocalypse in any way they can. One member of the group turns out to the be the man who created the virus that brought the planet to its knees. Many twists and turns occur throughout I Zombie I...but the most important is the multi-layered transformation that Jacob undergoes. Not only does our protagonist transform from man to monster, he also becomes a hero. I Zombie I is more than just about zombies...it's about how entropy affects the human condition. And for those rabid zombie fans out there...it does have plenty of traditional zombie moments. Gothica A killer from the past manages to escape the bonds of time and redefines "horror" for Jamie Davenport. In this new entry to the "fringe-killer" series, Gothica, Detective Davenport finds herself dealing with horror brought to life from the past. This time the killer is terrorizing the same building that was once a prison for the criminally insane, but is now a dance club where darker denizens of society try to fit in. Gothica weaves elements of the horror and the crime thriller genres together as well as melding the past and the present. A killer that shouldn't exist and a cross-section of society most do not care for, meeting in a club filled with dark desires, angst, and pain. The past and the present collide in the darkest recesses of a club built upon suffering, angst, and sorrow. Jamie Davenport and Skip Abraham are tossed into a world of gothic delights and horror as another Fringe Killer is brought to life. How can a ghost be killing and be caught? Latest activity Category:Browse